


A Dark Day

by RevengeLovesCompany



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevengeLovesCompany/pseuds/RevengeLovesCompany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Axel," <br/>"Yeah?"<br/>"You're never gonna leave me, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dark Day

**_Disclaimer: I do not own! D:_ **

**_Happy AkuRoku day :3_ **

* * *

_His heart screams at him, pounding in panic so strongly when his eyes take in the site of his other half: Sprawled out across the floor, blond locks flat and dirty, dark black rims around his eyes, his body thinner than any man's should be, clothes ragged and dirty, blue eyes lifeless. Then he saw it and a sob wrenched in his throat._

_There in his little angels arm, throbbing in his veins is a needle its contents clearly emptied into the body it's penetrating. He chokes back the sobs, rushing forwards towards his blond only to be held back by vicious grips._

_"I knew you'd come if we stole him," the familiar vicious voice paused, a smirk clearly forming on his lips as he continued to speak "Well you're too late, he's mine for good"_

_"No!" was all he could cry out in response to the harsh, heart-breaking words "He would never choose you! He promised me..." his voice broke, now crying. His body faltered in the arms holding him._

Axel sighed running a stressed hand through his long red locks, it was  ** _that_**  time of the year again and by the Gods did he hate it. He was sitting on  _their_  bed, his back perched against  _their_  headboard, the sun pierced through  _their_  windows and curtains, it was  _their_  bedding that was messily resting of his near naked body and it was  _their_  room he was sleeping in.

It was some kind of sadistic pleasure of  ** _his_**  that this would be the day on which Axel would experience such pain, when he should have been celebrating this day, after all it was  _their_  day. His phone flashed and rang out that song.

_But you chased me down and broke in just when_

_I was done believing_

_Spun me 'round so close now_

_I can feel you breathing_

_Sunlight burns inside and_

_I feel so alive and_

_Help me now, tell me how_

_How can this last forever, forever._

Axel felt the tear forming in his eyes, he knew what the song was about but to him it meant something completely else. To him it was about his own guardian angel, the beautiful boy, the lover, his saviour.

_Roxas_

The boy's name lingered on his lips and in his thoughts, everything was Roxas to him. The sweet boy he'd simply stumbled upon during a stupid game, with a stupid man. A deadly stupid game in which the wages were: love, life, money, sex and drugs. You played fast and you played hard if you wanted to win.

As the memories flooded back into Axel's head the tears came hard and strong now, he scrambled off the bed and stumbled noisily over to the desk at the other end of his bed, kneeling down he rummaged noisily through the draw looking for, well let’s just say he was sick of this life.

Unfortunately his peace was not to be found as one very loud, sexy blond tumbled into the room "Axel!" his blue eyes widened with fear as he took in Axel knelt on the floor holding  _that_  item, he was so sure he'd locked that up, instantly the blond did the only thing he knew would work.

Rushing forward Axel watched as the blond crashed into him, forcing him to lie down on the floor as his beautiful pink lips ravished against his own. Axel moaned into the kiss, he brought his hands up to the blond hair and gripped fistful's tightly, pushing said blond down. Bodies now pressed hard against each other Axel released a hand from the blonde's hair and trailed it down his back, pulling at the hem of the shirt with somewhat urgency.

Breaking the kiss the blond sat up looking down at Axel's eyes glazed with lust now; he moved his legs, positioning one on either side effectively straddling the man beneath him. Axel hands once more found the hem of the blonde's shirt, pulling it roughly off of the blond. Unlike Axel who only adorned boxer, the blond was fully dressed when he had attacked him, now taken in his remaining clothes Axel hungrily directed his hands to work at trousers buttons and zip.

"Axel," the voice trembled, Axel felt the uncertainty in the shaken body above him.

"It'll be fine," Axel murmured in a seductive low voice, quickly bringing his lips back to the blonde's, "No one needs to know..."

His words were so seductive and they just pulled the blond in making him forget right from wrong.

_"Axel," the voice was trembling and shivering, it was a mixture of want and fear, "Axel we shouldn't be-mmmmmm" the loud moan escaped his lips and it was music to Axel's ear._

_"Don't worry, it'll be fine," he dropped the tone of his voice to that of a low seductive whisper, leaning in to Roxas' ear he breathed lightly on it before leaning in and nibbling, earning another moan from the boy._

_"Gaaaah Axeeeeeeeeeeeeel!" He moaned blushing a deep red as he felt the heat and blood rush don to his groin._

_"No one needs to know," he paused hesitant, "If you don't want them to," he licked the shell of his ear. Axel felt a hand running up his back before roughly gripping a fistful of his hair and tugging a little but not to pull him away, he feels the other hand rest lightly on his bare chest, a few nail digging in._

_"Axel," Roxas pants, lips move back to his muffling whatever else Roxas was going to say, pressing down a tongue slips along Roxas' lower lip causing him to gasp at the sudden forward move, the tongue slips into the hot, wet cave and begins its battle for dominance, surprisingly to both, not winning._

_The blond beneath him suddenly finds courage and dominance in this win, and Axel likes it, he likes it more as the kiss becomes deeper and more passionate, suddenly he feels the loss of lips against his, only to find them again kissing down his jaw and neck, nipping and sucking leaving small but prominent marks "Mm-Gooooood," Axel moans loudly._

_A small chuckle comes from beneath him, "I'm glad you think so highly of me,_ Axel _," the voice taunts, saying his name with such emphasis and seduction then he feels himself become harder, he groans, he wants the blond so badly it almost hurts but he doesn't understand, he's getting what he wants how can he want more._

_"Oh God Roxas you're gonna be the death of me," the redhead groans loudly, Roxas loves the way he's saying his name and lets out a small hum of pleasure at the sounds, he pushes against Axel, rolling them over so Axel is now beneath him, trailing kisses, nips, licks and sucks at the skin of his chest only receiving more moans of his name from the brilliant redhead._

_"God Axel," Roxas exclaims over him as he moans, only now realising he's on the bottom Axel can't help but wonder when the blond got so much control, he exclaims once more arching his back as the blond plays with his nipple teasingly._

_"Roxassssssss," he hisses the name in complete pleasure._

_"Look at you, I've barely touched you and your crumbling at my kisses," the blond paused bringing his eyes to Axel's a smirk forming slowly on his lips, “God I hope you last long enough for the things I wanna do to you," he whispered between Axel's pants._

_Eyes widened in realisation of the blonde's words, Roxas was a virgin, right? Right? His talented lips told him otherwise, another smirk forming on the blonds lips as he saw the realisation forming in Axe's mind. 'Wrong' the smirk said, 'You're in big trouble' the smirk said, 'you’re at my mercy' the smirk taunted and Axel he didn't care._

Axel pulled the blond down to him roughly, ravishing the lips above his he moaned. A tear fell, this was so wrong but he was so much like...and it's not like he didn't initiate it.

However, that was not how the three fuming men in the doorway saw it 'oh shit,' would have been Axel's first thoughts had he noticed them soon enough, instead it was the blond who first noticed them, rough hands grabbing his shoulders and ripping him away from Axel.

"No!" the redhead cried, tears falling from his eyes, sobs and chokes as he sat up, leaning against the bed, burying his face in his knees, ripped from his grasp once more, the loving blond taken against his choice.

Cloud's eye's widened when he felt the hands drag him away, turning angrily he spotted the two stalkers and his loving staring down at him, faces twisted in pain and anger but his attention is quickly torn from them as the redhead that was once beneath him takes in the sight and breaks down.

Cloud looks to Zack with wide blue eyes "Please, you know what day it is..." he strained the importance to the dark-hair man who merely leans forwards, ruffles Cloud's hair then lent don and placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Go on," Cloud smiled and walked over to Axel, ignoring the protests from the other two men, kneeling down and wrapping his arms around the redhead: hushing him, stroking his hair and placing kisses on his forehead.

"It's all going to be ok," He paused and chose his next words carefully, "Axel, just think; would Roxas want you to be like this"

Axel shook his head and wiped the tears away "No," he returned the hug to Cloud and sighed, "May I have my room to myself, I want to get dressed" he half-joked, not really wanting to be left alone; Afraid of himself.

Cloud hesitantly nodded a yes, standing and shuffling the other three men from the room; Axel could hear the yelling that ensued once they were downstairs. He didn't care, slipping into the bathroom he so conveniently had in his own room, and he showered. Towel drying his hair Axel proceeded to dress: Black leather pants, red silk shirt unbuttoned and black boots. The open shirt showed off his tattoos and thin but toned torso, returning to the draw he had rummaged through before pulling out the two things he sought.

Strapping the long jewelled dagger to his waist and slipping the small black pistol into the holder hanging from his shoulder under his shirt, just out of eyesight, he turned to the window pulling the curtains fully open and opening the window itself. Turning to his desk he retrieved the packet of cigarettes and the lighter on his bedside table.

Placing the long thin deathstick between his lips he flipped the lighter and lit it, taking a long drag and holding it in for a moment longer then he should before releasing the smoke.

_"Axel, stop smoking those things," Roxas pouted from where he was sprawled out across the bed, the light from the window fell harshly against his beautiful pale skin, illuminating him "You're going to kill yourself with those-those-those deathsticks!" his eye lit up when he named them._

_Axel chuckled "I promise to quit," he paused and a smirk formed on his face and he sauntered over to the bed, very sexily if you were to ask Roxas, Roxas gulped, "If you give me something I want"_

_Roxas lifted and eyebrow inquisitively, now sitting up his face level with Axel's stomach, eye wide and big and bluer then ever "What do you want?" he asked in a voice so innocent it was seductive._

_Axel lent down, his face level with the blonde's, he took one last drag of the cigarette then skilfully flicked it out of the window and breathed "I want you," his lips curved into a smirk._

_Roxas blushed before grinning at him "You already have me," he murmured sliding his hands around the redhead's thin waist, bringing his lips to nibble his stomach, said redhead moaned._

_"God Roxas," a hand travel to the blonde's hair ruffling it then a sound of deep laughing," I didn't mean like that, it's not all about sex," he chuckled but a light pink tinged the redhead's cheek giving him away._

_..._

_"Axel," The blond next to him cooed, his hand gripping Axel's tightly, Axel felt lips kiss the corner of his own._

_"..."_

_"I-I-" The blond was blushing strongly, he shifted himself so that he was straddling Axel's lap, Axel lifted an eyebrow, the blond kissed the edge of his lip again, pulling back he bit his lip in thought before moving his lips to Axel's neck, "Axel, I-I" he sighed clearly frustrated and afraid to say what he wanted._

_"What? Just say what you want to say," Axel smiled at the boy, cupping his head and bringing the gorgeous face level with his own "Now, what do you want to tell me that's so hard you feel you need to distract me from hearing correctly"_

_"I-I love you!" The blond blurted out, blushing a deep red and hiding his face in Axel's chest, a light tear dropped onto the blonde's spiky hair, arms gripped the boy in a tight shaky hug, and both hearts raced._

_"I love you Roxas, more than anything in world" he paused to catch his breath as words spilled from his lips freely, “More then I think you will ever be able to understand"_

_Their eyes locked and they just sat there staring at each other with so much emotion unspoken but understood by the silence._

_..._

_"Hey Axel,"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You're never gonna leave me, right?"_

_The redhead looked up at the blond sitting opposite him, "Never, what's brought this on?" he asked, worry creasing his face, "Why do you want me to?"_

_"Oh god no! It's just..." the blond paused hesitantly, "...It's just Reno, he said-he said you didn't really love me, he said this was all a game, he sai-" The blond as interrupted by another mouth on his own, kissing desperately, kissing with so much...love._

_"Don't ever listen to him Roxas, promise me you won't," the redhead pleaded._

_"I promise,"_

Axel flicked the cigarette out the window ' _Axel, stop smoking those things'_ the redhead felt the betraying tear slide down his face  _'I promise to quit,'_ another tear, "I'm sorry I couldn't do it...without you but today I promise to quit," and for the last time Axel turned and made  _Their_  bed before leaving to visit him.

The ride to the cemetery didn't take long and before he knew it everyone had finished their visit and left. Moving from the motorcycle Axel approached the grave.

**_Here lie's Roxas Strife._ **

**_Brother, Friend and Lover._ **

**_'Got it memorized?'_ **

**_May he rest in peace,_ **

**_Taken too early._ **

Axel allowed himself to chuckled briefly as he read the gravestone, he couldn't understand why Roxas had wanted such random things written on his headstone, he couldn't understand why he had a will laid so early in his life, he couldn't understand headstone he had chosen, he couldn't understand why this cemetery but most of all he couldn't understand why he had to be taken from him.

Bending down he kissed the headstone before layer the entwined red and white roses down, he lent his forehead against the stone for a few minutes before the sound of footsteps on the grass came.

"I thought you'd be here," the mocking voice came, Axel stood slowly but did not turn around to face him, "Well I'm glad you're here, I have been thinking about putting you out of your misery as you so viciously begged me to" The voice was closer now and Axel realised he was right next to him, he watch the slender pale hand stroke the headstone affectionately.

 _He loved him to, so why?_  "Yeah well I'm no longer in need of your 'services' "Axel replied with a distinct tone of hatred and disgust as the hand caressing the headstone placed two beautiful white and black (A painted flower) roses next to his own.

"Really now; from what I hear that's not true,"

"Well then your sources are lying,  _Reno,_ " the redhead spat the name out like it was dirt.

"I don't think they are," the other redhead hissed back, now coming into view. The game began; the move was made as Axel brought his weapon to the forefront, meeting Reno's own.

_"Roxas, I want you to meet someone," Axel's smile was wide and bright, "Ignore his flirting, he's a slut," Axel joked, knocking the door in front of them. Roxas was looking at him with wide eyes, a little frightened Axel thought._

_"Well, well, well, who is this delightful treat," The tall redhead who as strikingly similar to Axel asked as he took in Roxas, sliding out of the door frame, he slipped graciously behind Roxas before the blond could even blink. "Mmmmmm," he murmured sniffing the blonde's hair as his arms encased the boy’s waist from behind, "You really are a treat"_

_"Oi," Axel warned as his brother licked his lips, "Back off Reno," the look in Axel's eyes reading 'he's mine you can't have him' Roxas shivered, he wasn't owned, pouting he lent back against the redhead behind him apparently named Reno._

_Reno gasped as Roxas pressed himself on him, bringing his arms behind his own body and caressing Reno's sides, the redhead moaned and Axel tore Roxas from his arms._

_"Roxas!" he hissed, so he hadn't asked him to be his boyfriend yet but they were definitely on that road, he shouldn't be acting like this, especially not around his brother "What were you doing!"_

_Roxas smirked as the blush formed on Axel's face, he leaned up "You want me to do that to you too," he purred in the redhead's ear moving his hands towards Axel waist suggestively._

_"No! Not right now! Not here!" the redhead gasped at the sudden confession, Roxas smirked sliding his hand into Axels’, then his other into Reno's._

_"Come on, I think tonight is going to be fun," the blond smirked having hypnotised the two redhead's. Once they entered and Roxas had closed the door he turned to Reno, "By the way my name is Roxas," he thought he should at least have a proper introduction._

_Axel watched as Reno devoured Roxas with his eyes, trouble he knew it then, he just didn't know how bad it would be._

_..._

_"Reno, stop it!" the giggled noise came from the room next to his, Roxas' room, Axel jerked out of his bed, he didn't just hear that._

_"Reno! Stop it we might wake someone up!" the hushed giggle came again, Axel paled...no he wouldn't...Roxas was in love with him. '_

_"Ughh Reno!" the sound was more of a pleasured one now, "S-s-st-stop it, Axel's might hear..." Roxas found himself saying._

_..._

_Reno was hovering above the blond now, a hand still toying with the blonde's exposed nipple, "He won't hear us, he sleeps like a log," Reno reassured him, looking down at Roxas enticing lips as the boy bit them "Unless...you truly want me to stop?"_

_Roxas thought hard for a moment "You promise he won't hear?" the boy asked so innocently with wide eyes that Reno almost faltered._

_"I promise, and-and," he paused looking at the boy knowing he'd regret this, "We don't have to do anything you don't want...anything that you might be waiting for...Axel..." he couldn't finish his words. Reno had only known the boy a month and was already falling hard for the gorgeous, angelic boy._

_"You promise?"Roxas paused hesitant and shyly "Cause, I'm saving myself...for him," he finished blushing a brilliant red. Reno felt a pang of jealously._

_"I promise," he lent down and whispered in the blonde's ear "You could top if you want to...that way you're still saved" he whispered it so low and seductively Roxas moaned._

_..._

_"Axel! I'M SORRY!" Roxas yelled, grabbing the older boy around the waist and collapsing to his knees "Forgive me please!" he cried, sobs almost choking the boy._

_Axel looked down at him and his heart broke, "I-Roxas," he murmured affectionately, lifting the other boy's head up, "Don't cry, I-I forgive you," he sighed painfully, "But only under the condition...that you become_ my _boyfriend," Axel gulped._

_The blond looked up at him over joyed, knocking Axel down and planting Desperate passionate kisses on his lips roughly, "Oh God, yes, and I promise," more kisses "I will never," More heated kisses," ever, touch another person like this again,"_

_Axel chuckled a little and wrapped his arms around his waist, "Well I can make an exception if it's me you touching," He winked, Roxas blushed._

* * *

In the end all it took we're two bullets.

Blood drenched the headstone. Blood redder then both boys’ hair put together. Blood that would stain the grass and grave beneath it for years to come. Blood that caused the shedding of tears from many.

Two corpses entwined together over the grave of the boy they both loved, two corpses drenched in the blood of the other. Two corpses, that belonged to two brothers.

Darkness consumed their hearts for the rest of their life since that day, a coldness that closed them off from the world that day, a broken boy who broke two others.

The last thing he remembered was the cold, darkness that ensnared him, the slow trickle of liquid against his skin, when he came to all he saw was white, a bright white surrounding him, and then he heard it, that giggling sound that he loved. At first he thought he was lying in a hospital room, maybe an asylum, but then he heard the two voices, one a voice he knew couldn't possible exist.

"Do you think he's awake yet," a hopeful one asked.

"Maybe, would you like to go see?" the other asked just as hopeful.

"Yes!"

Axel felt a small body crash onto him, looking up he saw a face he couldn't believe was real "Am I dead?" the word's we're strange but it seemed like he had to ask, that nothing else matter other than those three words.

"Yeah bro," the answer came from somewhere else, he had to lift his head, it was Reno "I'm sorry" he whispered but suddenly Axel didn't care.

"It's ok, I understand," He turned his attention back to the blond on top of him, reaching up he kissed him "We're home," he murmured to the both of them.

"Yes, "Roxas whispered "And we're not dead...not really, I'll explain later..." The blond had a lot to explain but right now he didn't care he was back with the people he should be with and with that he lent in and kissed Axel again, longer this time "I love you," he whispered, then added "Both of you,"

* * *

**Yeah I'm not sure if I like this, but hey here ya go tear it apart or love it it's up to you :D**

**This was originally written for an AkuRoku day In 2010.**

**_~RevengeLovesCompany_ **


End file.
